


Jo the Awkward

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, fem!Jolyon, fem!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcia is spending Christmas with Jo and her family, but Jo’s family think they’re dating...





	Jo the Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balderismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balderismo/gifts).



Jo squeezed her way through the airport crowds, holding Marcia’s hand tight as they headed for the exit.

Will was easy to spot at the exit, and for the first time Jo was grateful that tall ran in the family.

“Hey, bro.”

“Hey, sis.”

Jo rushed in for a hug, it had been too long since she was home, since she’d spent the summer with Marcia and her family.

“Will, this is Marcia. Marcia, this is my lanky baby brother.”

“Hey, I’ve been working out.” Will flexed a skinny bicep, wiggling his eyebrows as he did it.

Marcia slinked out of her hoodie, handing it to Jo as she showed off her muscles with a grin on her face.

“I think you’ve lost that round, bro.”

Will put on his best fake pout, and Jo snorted in laughter, Marcia reaching out for her hand again.

She didn’t miss the look Will gave her, and it meant she’d have to tell him everything about her crush on Marcia. But that could wait until they were home.

*

Marcia was meant to be having a nap after a long day of travelling, and Jo was enjoying her first proper cup of tea in nearly a year, but then Marcia wandered into the living room, her hair ruffled, and Jo felt her cheeks burn, her mind scrabbling for something to say that wouldn’t reveal her crush.

“Your and your girlfriend are cute together.” Will sniggered.

“Thanks.” Jo spoke before the words had filtered through her fuzzy brain, and she froze when she realised what she’d said.

But she didn’t get a chance to correct herself.

“So, how did you and Jo meet?” Her mum looked so happy, and Jo wished that the earth would open up and swallow her.

“We’re roommates at uni.” Marcia cuddled in, using Jo as a pillow, and Jo had to resist the urge to hold Marcia’s hand.

She couldn’t let this go on, she had to tell her parents that they weren’t dating.

“And how long have you been dating?”

Marcia grinned, and Jo felt as though her face was on fire, her heart pounding with such force that she felt dizzy.

“I...” Jo tried to make her mouth work, but she couldn’t get the words out, and Marcia reached out to hold her hand.

“We’ve been dating for a few months now.”

Jo nodded, trying to keep the surprise off her face, but now wasn’t the time to question why Marcia was playing along with this.

*

Jo was comfy in her pyjamas, but she couldn’t make sense of what had happened.

Marcia wandered in from the bathroom, wearing her ice hockey jersey as a nightgown, and Jo wished that she really was her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, about earlier.”

Marcia shut the door, and she came over to sit next to her on the bed, cuddling in as though Jo was the comfiest pillow.

“I should have talked to you before pretending to be your girlfriend.”

“I...” Jo wanted to tell Marcia how she felt, and she cursed the fact that she couldn’t even string together a sentence.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I didn’t know if you were into women.” Marcia reached out for her hand, stroking the side of it with her thumb, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you smile.”

Marcia looked up at her with her ice blue eyes, staring into her soul, and Jo felt squishy inside, finally brave enough to make a move.

Jo leant in for a kiss, her heart racing as she felt Marcia’s soft lips against her own, and she knew then that she was hopelessly in love with Marcia.

“I’ve wanted to do that for months.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
